


First time for everything

by Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain



Series: Haikyuu, but its really quite explicit [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain/pseuds/Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain
Summary: it’s just before their school and Karasuno face off, Goshiki is feeling nervous about his first match against the school and Ushijima is able to take his mind off of things for a while.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu, but its really quite explicit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704526
Kudos: 67





	First time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> These works are basically a way for me to practice my more...erotic(?) writing and save it in a place that wont take up my computer's storage, hope you enjoy ;)

“I’m nervous.” Those were the first words he really said to Ushijima, just before their match with Karasuno. “I feel like people expect too much to come from the team…and I know I shouldn’t but I feel just as pressured to do good since it’s my first time…” he told him quietly as the two sat in the school’s gym, alone. 

It was quiet for a while, until the other man spoke up. “You feel pressure? Imagine how I must feel” 

It didn’t make Goshiki feel any better about the situation, not at all, “still, it’s my first time against these Karasuno and they made it this far so…they must be good-“  
“It’s a fluke, don’t even worry about it. They haven’t been good in a few years and some first year setter and freakishly high jumper can’t make everything amazing again.” He told him as he looked over to the first year, seeing how nervous he was still. “You really shouldn’t worry about it”  
“I can’t stop worrying about it…I don’t-“  
“Do you want me to distract you?” He asked quietly, turning to face him. “What do you mean?” He asked curiously, blushing as Ushijima’s eyes raked up and down his body. “Sex” he stated plainly, making the younger blush badly. “I-I don’t know…” he whispered, looking away. “Have you ever had sex before?” He asked just as plainly as before. Goshiki’s face lit up red again, shaking his head in shame. “No”

Ushijima hummed, reaching out to hold Goshiki’s chin, moving it so he looked at him. “Don’t be ashamed by it…everyone loves a virgin'' he purred quietly, watching him squirm where he sat, avoiding eye contact. “Come one…you don’t have to if you don’t want to Goshiki.” He reassured, smiling as the teen bit his lip and nodded slowly. “I’ll…yes…” he whispered, finally looking him in the eyes again. His face was still flushed like crazy, and Ushijima had a small grin on his face. “Put down your towel on the floor…and then get on your hands and knees.”

Goshiki rushed to place the towel on the floor, kneeling down and then onto his hands and knees, squeaking quietly when he felt Ushijima kneel down behind him. “Have you ever touched yourself back here?” He asked, reaching out and grabbing at his clothed ass. “Yes…” he mumbled, head hung slightly as he held in gasps, closing his eyes tightly to avoid letting out any moans of anticipation when the man behind him pulled down his gym shorts. “Then you’ll know what a finger or two will feel like?” He nodded. “Good, you’re not completely useless after all” he hummed, grinning as he got him worked up. “How could you say that you di-“ he cut himself off with his own moan, Ushijima’s finger pushed right inside of him. His fingers were longer than Goshiki’s, and he had a straight angle so his finger reached places he had never really felt before. “Fuck” he hissed as he heard the man behind him spit on his entrance and slowly move his finger, gasping at the burn of not having lube. 

It took a few minutes and a few fingers to Goshiki to get used to the feeling of something being inside of him so deep, he knelt there shivering to himself in pleasure, gasping occasionally when Ushijima would spread his fingers and spread him open as a result. “You ready?” Ushijima asked quietly, smiling as Goshiki nodded quickly and turned to look at him. “I-I’m a virgin…”  
“I know Goshiki…I’ll be gentle” he told him, pushing down his own gym shorts and boxers, watching his own cock spring free and stand up, spitting into his hand and jerking himself off slowly as he lined himself up. “You sure?” He asked, pressing his head against Goshiki’s puckered hole. “Y-yeah!” He squeaked, body jerking forward slightly as Ushijima tried to push into him. “goshiki you need to stay still…” he mumbled as he held onto his hips with one hand and directed himself with the other, both groaning as his tip finally pushed inside.

“A-are you a virgin?” Goshiki asked with a quivering voice, wincing as Ushijima pushed further inside, slowly. “Do you think I’m a virgin?” The younger of the two shook his head, and Ushijima chuckled. “No…” he mumbled to clarify.  
“I’m not a virgin, but I’m no sex fiend, sometimes Tendō decides very suddenly he needs sex and comes straight to me, but besides that I’ve only ever had sex one or two times before…normally with people I’m fond of” he mumbled, watching Goshiki’s neck flush with the embarrassment of knowing two of his teammates had sexual connections. 

“I think I’m ready for you to move” he told him quietly after a few more moments of adjusting. “Sure?”  
“Yeah…” he whispered, moaning in both pleasure and pain as the man slowly pulled himself out, and then slowly pushed himself back in, bottoming out. He felt the younger’s walls twitch around him, trying to keep him in as they clenched. “Fuck…” he mumbled, holding onto his hips a bit tighter as he slowly pulled himself out again. 

This motion continued at that very slow pace for a while, Goshiki’s moans slowly becoming louder and more prominent as his body started to accept the slow movement of Ushijima. 

“Think you can go a bit faster?” He asked, reaching forward to run his hands gently along his back, resting his hands on his waist and pulling him back a bit faster than before, receiving a small sob of pleasure and a full body shiver as he pushed up against his prostate and stayed there. “U-Ushijima…” he whispered, legs twitching as his prostate continued to be abused. “A-are you feeling good?” He asked, looking back at him. The man paused, looking down at Goshiki in slight shock. Of all the people he had had sex with (not many but a small handful) not one had stopped to ask how he felt. He smiled, pushing up Goshiki’s shirt as he let his hands wander again. “Yeah, I feel good…” he whispered.

It only took a few more minutes for the pair to truly ‘get into the groove,’ Ushijima’s hips snapped into Goshiki’s, making his body jerk forward and fall back as the other man pulled his body back towards him, burying his cock right back inside of him. The quiet between the two was broken as Goshiki moaned and panted, crying out if his prostate was caught. “U-Ushijima” he whined, feeling his hand wrap around his length and slowly jerk him off, legs buckling underneath him. Luckily, the arm wrapped around his middle kept him from falling completely. The two bodies continued to press close, Ushijima’s once paced and regular thrusts stuttering and turning frenzied and as desperate as Goshiki’s moans and whimpers.

“Want me to come inside?” he asked as he leaned over Goshiki and nibbled at his ear, continuing to hold the other boy up as he spilled his seed into his hand with a loud moan, Ushijima coming deep inside Goshiki not a minute later, slowly pulling out and watching his hole gape for a moment around nothing, cum dripping out onto the towel.

Ushijima moved his teammate like he was a ragdoll, sitting himself down on the towel and pulling the other onto his lap, letting him relax against him. He ran his hand up and down the boy’s back, chuckling quietly as he nuzzled into his neck and mumbled about how tired he was.

It became a bit of a tradition after that, whenever they went to functions they would meet up the day before and have some time together, sometimes they even met afterwards. The two would never admit to liking each other, not until they were both finished with school and went to the same university and stayed room mates even after university.


End file.
